Take care of you
by heavenlybreath
Summary: Some years have passed since Hermione left Hogwarts; she is twenty-six, lives on her own and feels a little bit lonely. She envies her friends Harry and Ron, who got a life. Who will take care of her? Perhaps her Moony ex-professor could help her feel better. ;) (Work in progress) Hermione Granger-Remus Lupin pairing
1. Past and present

**A/N:** Hello guys! Please have mercy on my writing! Ahah, just a quick note to remind you that the story is at its beginning, and that obviously the characters are not mine, and I make no profit by writing this story.

I hope you'll like what I write, I would like to see some reviews, it would encourage me.

I try to do my best, but English is not my mother tongue. So please, tell me if you see mistakes and I will correct them. I will probably make some more modifications of layout and writing as long as the story develops. Please be patient, I've just learnt how the site works ^^

* * *

"Turn to page 394!"

Hermione suddenly woke up.  
She remembered well the moment when she discovered that R. J. Lupin , her Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, was a werewolf.  
She was the most brilliant witch of her age, and she knew everything about the subject.  
It was a real shock, because she had in her mind the image of evil wolf, the one of story tales…

But actually, Lupin was nothing of the sort. He was a kind person, endowed with a good heart, and a trusted friend. She had always felt great admiration for him.  
"What a dream!" She said to herself. Her mind started to think back on the subject of her dreaming.

"I wonder what he is doing now".

Ages had passed since the time of Hogwarts. Now, she was a twenty-six-year-old woman. And she had had no occasion to see him anymore.  
Harry sometimes told her about him, since he used to visit him once in a while. But they had a deeper bond, they were almost like friends. And they had in fact a mutual friend: Sirius.

The day before she had invited Ron and Harry at her place, in Greenwich. She had bought a flat in the periphery, because she preferred it to the chaotic London.  
While eating their lunch, Harry told them about his last meet with their ex DADA professor…  
"…and that's why I had a dream on it" Hermione concluded to herself. She wanted to give a rational explanation to her dream, because it was unfrequent for her to have dreams about people from the past. And actually there was something bizarre in the dream, it was as if she had a crush on her professor...  
The young woman got up and walked to the bathroom. While washing her face, she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.  
She was beautiful, with a bright skin and long, fluffy hair, but she had a sad look.  
She quickly prepared herself and went downstairs to the library, which was the room where she spent her most precious time. She inhaled the smell of books, and sighed.

"Why do I feel like this? What's happening to me? How is it possible to change from one day to the other?  
Yesterday all went well, I spent the day with my two friends, and I was feeling… I was feeling… great!"

She thought back at the previous day.

"Who am I fooling? I envied the both of them, because their life was perfect and full of adventure and- wait!  
Keep calm, Hermione, relax… Now…".

Hermione took a book from the first shelf thinking perhaps it would be the cure for her anxiety.  
She loved reading so much, and she had put particular cure to create the library: it was inside a big, large room, with a parquet floor, like all the house, which transmitted a warm atmosphere.  
It was not a common library, Hermione had thought long on the way it should be; she wanted to live the library, to be one thing with it, and so she had created a loft made of wood, which reached the mid-height of the room, and was fully surrounded by the shelves of the library. On that loft she had put a dark-green armchair and a floor lamp next to it.  
She was sitting on that armchair at that moment.  
After some hours, she felt hungry, so she went to the kitchen and prepared lunch. She had become a good cook, as Ron had noticed. She was a fan of Italian cuisine,  
and she was able to prepare all types of pasta, following the authentic recipes.  
For her friends, she had chosen ravioli with pumpkin cream sauce, which were "delicious" according to Ron Weasley, who in fact took three portions.  
The guys had grown up as well, and they had settled down, Harry with Ginny and Ron with Luna Lovegood. They were neighbours, they had bought one building in central London.  
Their latest years had been full of events: Harry had become an Auror, and Ron father of a blondie girl of two. Now it was the turn of Ginny instead, as Harry told Hermione:  
she was pregnant of 3 months.  
Ron had started co-working with his elder brothers Fred and George at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes joke shop in Diagon Alley.  
This is why Hermione envied them.  
At the present time she was all by herself, no family, no job, her books for best friends.


	2. A new hobby

**A/N:** I'm happy to see so many of you are reading my first story! I promise to do as much as possible :) There's a lot to see so...keep reading! ;)

* * *

Hermione woke up screaming. She had had nightmares all week long.  
She thought she had to do something. She would go visit her parents, who lived in Paddington.  
Maybe they could help her improve her mood. They were muggles and knew absolutely nothing about spells and the wizard world, but the heart isn't healed with magic.  
They gave her a warm welcome and prepared a cup of tea (it was tea time) combined with gingerbread biscuits, which she dipped into the hot drink.  
They knew her well and couldn't stand to see their daughter so frustrated. Then, after a long conversation, Jane suggested Hermione ought to find a hobby; "something different from reading", which was a remarkable hobby, but led her to isolation and depression. Suddenly Frank had an idea…  
Hermione had to start acting.

A couple of weeks later, the bookish girl was in front of the school, waiting for the audition. It was mid-September and she had followed her parents' advice, even if hesitantly. Her parents had looked for an acting company and found that one. It was a small, amateur company and it probably suited her.  
Hermione felt internally anxious, but she was well aware that it would be a chance for her to change her routine. She had never acted before, but had practiced a little in her room towards auditions.  
She had prepared a monologue by Shakespeare's play "A Midsummer Night's Dream": the part in which Helena expresses her frustration because Demetrius loves Hermia and not her.  
It wasn't hard to act, she only had to show her current emotions.  
When her turn came, she took a deep breath and entered a room, which was narrow and long.  
Fifteen people were seated in front of her, she thought they might be the old members of the company; as for the leader, he was standing in a corner at the end of the room. She wasn't able to see him clearly, and she felt grateful to him, since it would mean less pressure. She focused her gaze on the first two rows and started performing.

 _"O, I am out of breath in this fond chase!_

 _The more my prayer, the lesser is my grace._

 _Happy is Hermia, wheresoe'er she lies;_

 _For she hath blessed and attractive eyes…"  
_  
She could feel the sense of the words she was saying, and she put in them much pathos.

 _"How came her eyes so bright? Not with salt tears:_

 _If so, my eyes are oftener wash'd than hers."_

She could almost feel the tears coming from her eyes. Maybe she had a natural talent for acting.

 _"…Lysander if you live, good sir, awake"  
_  
As she uttered the final words there was a great applause from the audience.  
She stood proudly waiting for the man in the corner to make it for her. He was still there, and it took him some time before walking towards her. When he finally reached her, she opened wide her mouth, a paralyzed expression on her face and her heart racing.

"You… Here!" Hermione was gaping.

"Good to see you again, Miss Granger" said Remus Lupin, a wide smile on his face.

" I was definitely not expecting this, but I have to congratulate with you for your performance. You can join the other members of the company."  
Before letting her go he added whispering: " I was really touched ".


	3. The rehearsal

**A/N:** I know it's a bit weird, in this story the magic world is in the background. I thought it would be cool to make them live in our reality, as you see they are getting in contact with Muggles :P  
Tell me what you think of theatre and Jane Eyre and if you have some requests. ;)

* * *

That night Hermione slept marvellously. She woke up with the smile on her face, and she started singing while making a coffee. She thought her dad was right, it was so simple to make her feel better!

She sighed remembering her first day of acting.

"This year I have great plans for all of you! We will have to work hard, and I will contribute as well, in the acting. Aren't you curious to know what play I chose?". Lupin walked past the members and stopped just in front of her. She was excited.  
"Well… This year we will be doing Jane Eyre. Next time we will decide together the roles".  
Hermione had read the novel many times, it made her dream. She secretly wished to have the main role.

The days passed and Hermione's happiness increased. A week passed, and finally the day of rehearsal came. She went to the school, which was set near Hyde Park, in central London. She was there half an hour in advance. Her ex professor got there ten minutes later. He looked at her, surprised.

"Someone's looking forward to acting, eh?"

Hermione giggled a bit embarrassed. "Professor…"

Remus stopped her "…call me by name. I am Remus now. I am not your professor anymore… Though I am still in a power position and… I could even be your… master" he winked at her.

Hermione was confused for a moment "Wait! Do you mean...?"

"You could be my governess, Jane Eyre".

"That would be brilliant!"

And that was it. Easier than she could imagine; Remus waited for the others to arrive and made the announcement; he would be doing Edward Rochester and Hermione Granger would get the part of Miss Eyre.  
Hermione couldn't be happier. She wasn't even listening anymore, all she could think of was she as Jane and him playing her master… Her master who would turn to a fiancé.  
She felt warm inside her at this thought.  
After the end of rehearsal, she waited there, till only Lupin and she remained. She felt the need to talk to him, even if she didn't know why.

"And so, how are you… Remus?"

"I am pretty fine. As you can see my life changed quite a lot since your third year at Hogwarts"

"How do you feel surrounded by Muggles? Didn't you have any problems of hiding your- hem- nature?"

"Fortunately, people here aren't as clever as you, Hermione"

"I see"

"And what about you? You will probably have made great things, with a brain like yours… I remember you were quite impressive, even at 13."

"Well, actually you're on the wrong road. At the present time, I am on my own, with nothing to do"

She bit her lip, she'd said too much.  
"I am sorry. I know what it feels like. I will try to do my best to help you. "

"Oh, that's too kind of you. Well, maybe I would like to have some company sometimes".

"What about Harry and Ron?"

"We are still good friends, but, you see, they have a busy life now. And I miss another kind of company".

Hermione couldn't stop a tear to fall down. Remus gently cleared it with his hand. When his finger touched her, Hermione felt her cheek burning. She held her breath. Remus's eyes were glittering, when they parted.

When Hermione went back home, she couldn't stop thinking about him, how humane he was, she still had his eyes in her mind, his green deep eyes… She could write a poem on it.  
"But what is he to me?" Hermione was unable to answer that question.


	4. Confusion in their mind

**A/N:** Isn't it funny when we fall in love with someone but we still can't admit it? Remus here is having some problems with his conscience...

* * *

Remus hardly woke up, the sweat all over him. He liked that girl. She had become a true beauty.  
"Damn you, Remus!" he said to himself. "You shouldn't think about Miss Granger that way".  
This is not right, you were her professor."  
A sort of inner dialogue started. The rebellious and wolfish part versus the moral one.  
"You were her professor, that's exactly the point! It means you are not anymore. And after all she is grown, she is an adult now."  
The other part wasn't convinced at all.  
"How is it possible to have these kinds of thoughts on a pure girl like her…"  
"Pure? You don't even know her, you don't enter her head, you really think she is still the little genius witch"  
"Actually there is one clue she gave me yesterday. She said she was feeling alone… And that she needed company, and she specified she wasn't referring to friends."  
"That's it, don't you see?"  
Remus got surprised when he realized he was hard downstairs. "This is quite serious".  
He tried to stop thinking but he felt the need to touch himself, and so he did.  
The wolf side had won over the other.

Hermione had some difficulties to fall asleep. She spent most of the night thinking about those incredible green eyes… "Jane Eyre was so fortunate to find her Mr. Rochester", she thought. Anyway, Remus Lupin will be an incredibly handsome master. "Hey, what the hell are you thinking about, Hermione?!"  
And all of a sudden, she realized what her behaviour meant. "I'm falling in love?"  
She couldn't believe that. "Of course not, silly girl, you feel just great admiration for your ex professor, who's always been more than a professor to you, and now is giving you the chance to play Jane Eyre".  
In order to distract from that, she invited her friends Harry and Ron at her place, but they suggested instead to have a coffee at Starbucks, so that Hermione would go outdoors.  
Ron was too concentrated on the caramel cream on the top of his Frappuccino, to pay attention to Hermione's face, but Harry noticed that she was… different.  
"Hey, you, what's up?"  
Hermione had a blank stare. She quickly looked at him, and told them about the recent news.  
She was joyful and her friends were pleased by that.  
Finally, the old Hermione had come back.

"I'm sure you will be fabulous; I want to see you acting, and you Harry?" Ron said exultantly.

"Oh, yeah, for sure! We'll come at the performance! You know, Remus had told me about his passion for theatre, but we didn't talk about it much and I had no idea he did this kind of activity!"  
"Maybe he keeps it secret from the wizards…" Hermione suggested.

"Even if I work for the Ministry of Magic, I will keep it for myself. I don't judge people for having contacts with Muggles" Harry asserted.

"You are one of the few" Ron concluded. 

The day of rehearsal arrived, it seemed ages for both Hermione and Lupin. That day they had to try the first meeting between Edward and Jane, and so they had to work very close, for the joy of Hermione.  
Remus looked very concentrated on the part, but it seemed to her that it took a good effort for him.

"Mr Rochester falls down from the horse and he meets this girl, Jane, who has just arrived; he is quite a rude man, and he calls her a witch, because he attributes his fall to her"

As Remus was telling to the group what the scene was about, Hermione noticed that he was looking at her quite often… Actually, more often than necessary. She decided she had to do something. She would take the risk.


	5. French cuisine

**A/N:** What do you think of Hermione's tastes ? **I'd really like some French people review.** (Qu'est ce-que vous en pensez de ce menu?)

* * *

The rehearsal usually last a couple of hours and finished by 7 pm. That time, on the contrary, they finished at 8, since they had to repeat many scenes. Consequently, Hermione decided to ask Remus to have dinner together. That was a low blow for the werewolf. He had tried to avoid thinking about how beautiful she was while they were rehearsing, but he was not prepared to this. He reluctantly accepted.  
Hermione chose a well-known French restaurant for the occasion, even if it wasn't a real date. She wanted to eat well, anyway. She showed him her knowledge about cuisine and suggested he tried the Vichyssoise, a pureed soup with leeks and potatoes, and the Homard à l'américaine, for second meal, which was a very exquisite lobster. They concluded their rich dinner with the Tarte tatin, an apple pie with caramel on it.  
Remus was delighted by the dishes and he felt like he was dreaming. It was too much for him, this dinner with this woman. It was clear to him he felt something for her, and it wasn't just physical attraction. It was a mix of emotions, it was the way she smiled, the tone of her voice, the perfume of her skin…  
She was smiling at him.

"I am ravished from you". He said before thinking.  
Hermione's eyes darkened and she got close to him. "Oh, is that so…?" She said with a soft, sexy voice.

He sighed as an answer. Hermione quickly moved towards Remus and kissed him on the lips, fire burning inside her. Lupin was totally unable to stop her doing so, he limited to open his arms, put his hands on her shoulders and simply enjoy that sweet kiss. He didn't want to think, didn't want to wake up, for now he was certain that it was a dream. Hermione put her arms around his neck and hugged him, her lips still stuck on his. He could sense her warm body pressed to his and he was overwhelmed by it.  
"This is too much" He said, finally parting from her. She opened her eyes and looked at him, afraid of what he had just said. But his face told something different, it transmitted real ecstasy. Now he was even more handsome and he was a temptation for her. He stood up and payed the bill and then said goodbye to her shyly, leaving Hermione like a coward.  
She run after him, took his arm, wand at her hand, and disapparated. They reappeared in front of her flat.

"We need to talk"

"Hermione, I really have nothing to tell you"

"You cannot walk away after we have kissed"

"I feel guilty for it, I didn't want to happen, and yet I was not able to prevent it!" Remus covered his face with the hands.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I have some feeling for you. I just wanted you to know that".

"But you see… This is irrational, it cannot be. Have you thought about it? You will repent!"

"None at all. I am a free human being with an independent will… Remember? Like Jane Eyre said."

"Alright. Then should I suppose you will accept the consequences? "

Hermione swallowed silently and waited.  
Remus pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"I have feelings for you, too." He paused. "I was afraid of hurting you. I want you to have clear in mind that the least thing I want is to make you feel sad."

"You're a generous person, Remus Lupin, I am aware of it".

"Thank you, Hermione. Thank you for the dinner, and … the dessert… and… I hope you have a good night rest."

"When will I see you again ?"

"Next week at rehearsal, as usual."

But for Hermione's disappointment, that week, rehearsal was postponed. The moon was full and Lupin was unable to act or teach to anybody.


	6. Never too late to learn something new

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Wish you a good reading :)

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the time they kissed. Hermione's mood was low once again. She had the presentiment that Lupin hadn't taken it for serious.  
"Maybe he has already forgotten about it… He said he felt something for me, but then again, he might have said it in a moment of weakness. The fact is he doesn't seem to miss me, otherwise he would have let me know!" Hermione sobbed.  
She needed some female advice, she needed someone who could reassure her and help her regain rationality. She had two options. "Luna or Ginny? Who do I choose?" She pondered the pros and cons of them and eventually opted for the Ravenclaw girl.  
"Hermione! How good to see you!"  
Luna and Hermione didn't see each other very often. Hermione had only visited her twice, after the birth of her daughter.  
"Luna, I'm happy to see you, too. How is your life as a mum?"  
"It's quite tiring, Annie does her outmost to make me go nuts!"  
Hermione laughed hard.

"Anyway, I called you because I need your advice on a delicate question. Let's put it this way: what would you do if the person you know and "liked" didn't keep in touch, and practically disappeared? Well, that's not exact… I mean… If you have to meet this person, but in a public place, after some time passed from your last meeting?"

"Wow! Hermione, that's a good question" Luna looked intently at her. "It depends on how much time passed… And in any case, I would consider the case something happened to that person. You think you know someone, but people keep surprising us, especially when they are in love"

"You might be right."

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon thinking on what Luna had said. She liked her because she always had something unexpected to say, and particularly because she wasn't interested in gossip. She was sure Luna would keep that for herself, and that was a good quality, since the situation was still very uncertain, and Hermione didn't feel like giving the show of her personal life.

The clever witch decided to give a chance to Remus; she took it with philosophy, and said that it was useless to worry for the situation because "First, I do not know what he is doing now, second, maybe all is not lost, and third, the situation won't improve even if I keep complaining".  
During the weekend, she went to Diagon Alley and bought a book called "The magic of love", which she started reading at night, before going to bed. In the book, there were suggestions about interaction with the person one likes, and explanations of body language. Hermione read it carefully, underlining the key words. She was entering a domain she wasn't expert in. In her short life, she had had some flirts in her early twenties but only with guys of the same age and she had never experienced the mature love.  
"However badly it goes, if all else fails, at least I will have learned something new" she thought.

Tuesday arrived, it was a rainy day, and Hermione didn't feel like going out. But she had to: she had rehearsal. It was probably the first time she didn't want to go there. Then she remembered the conversation with Luna, so she took her bag, put the new book inside it and waved her magic wand.  
She apparated at the tube exit of Hyde Park Corner; she was in advance and so stopped at a café and had a hot ginger tea. She then went to the toilette, took the eyeliner from her bag and applied it on the eyelids. She had a final look at herself in the mirror: "perfect" she thought.  
Hermione waited for some other minutes because she didn't want to arrive before 5. She entered the school perfect on time and blended in. She decided to apply the book's method of ignoring the object of desire, and in fact she tried to socialise with some members of the company. They seemed nice and benign. She familiarised especially with a brunette girl called Camilla, who was of her age more or less. The leader came ten minutes later, and by the time he arrived Hermione had already known that she had Spanish origins, went to university and had an older brother who was a member, too. On the exact moment when Remus Lupin entered the room, Hermione was making the acquaintance of Carlos, Camilla's brother. He was a tall and handsome guy and the witch felt happy to see out of the corner of her eye that Remus had a gloomy air. "Perhaps it is working" she thought, and kept pretending to be interested in everyone but Lupin. She was doing the bad girl, but for a good purpose.  
The rehearsal of the day had no particular scenes with her character and Mr Rochester. They focused instead on the female character of Miss Blanche (her romantic rival), who was a guest at the master's castle. Ironically, Miss Blanche was played by Camilla. The witch made a big effort to keep her jealousy under control. She took her book and continued her reading. Doing so, time passed rapidly and it finally came the end of the rehearsal. She realised everyone had already left the room while she was distracted by the book. Then she put it away and was about to go out, when her ex professor called her.  
"Hermione… Wait" She turned and looked at him for the first time. She gasped. His eyes were so expressive. She could read melancholy mixed with tenderness.

"I think we need to talk" Remus looked quite worried.

"Really? What is the occasion? Why didn't you feel like talking in the last two weeks? Maybe I don't want…" Hermione couldn't stop herself expressing all the disappointment she had inside her.

"I am sorry. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to bother you, you have your life and I am absolutely no one to claim anything fro- "

At that point Hermione couldn't resist anymore, she went up on her toes and closed his mouth with her lips. Remus was literally trembling, he had spent all the days thinking about her obsessively and was now certain about his feelings for her.

"If you kiss me like this, you leave me no choice" he said.

"Then promise me you will keep in touch"

"It's really no sacrifice at all, you know"

"You made me have doubts on it"

"How can I make up for it?"

Hermione simply replied "a date".


	7. Everyone has a weak spot

**A/N:** I just wanted you know I'm updating the story, so you will find some corrections of the previous chapters and some new notes. :)  
I hope you are enjoying the story, which is going to be more and more interesting. ;) **(Reviews are welcome)**

* * *

Remus woke up with a big smile on his face. He felt rejuvenated; his hormones were raging like when he was a teenager. He wasn't accustomed anymore. Actually, he couldn't even remember last time he was in love. "To love and be loved in return… One of the best things on earth. This is one thing we share with Muggles" Lupin thought. "It feels like the world where you live, suddenly has changed. But in truth, it's not the world, it's your perception that changes… I do feel different."

Hermione spent most part of the night going further with the reading of the book. Every page was a new discovery, and she wanted to practice as soon as possible what she was learning. She considered the fact that, having an affair with an older man, would be much better, because "he knows what he wants, he's already achieved a balance and, last but not least, he knows how to treat a woman". Hermione smiled mischievously. "He's way too hot!" She sighed.

They had agreed to meet the following day, and go for a picnic in Regent's Park.  
So, the both of them prepared for the event. Hermione exaggerated with the mascara and eyeliner. She was almost unrecognisable. She wanted to be charming and to impress him. "Today I'll show him the woman I've become", she said to herself. Besides, makeup made her feel confident. As for the professor, he had a long shower, shaved his beard -leaving the moustache- chose his best clothes and wore Calvin Klein perfume. "Time to go" he said having a look at his watch.

They met in front of the London Zoo at half past one. In order to overcome embarrassment, they decided to start eating, sharing the food they had brought. Remus couldn't almost breath due to Hermione's beauty. He had never seen her like this before, and thinking that she was there for him made him crazy. Meanwhile Hermione was contemplating the man, who was dressed with a white shirt, grey trousers and a brown cloak on (wizard style, which really suited him). While eating, Remus laid eye on her legs, which showed from her tiny purple skirt. He wanted to touch that silky skin.  
After lunch Hermione lied-down on the grass and Remus went next to her, taking her hand.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione" he whispered and approached to kiss her hair. "You are perfect"

"Come closer to me, Remus…" She replied. "…I want to smell your perfume" He gently hugged her and she leaned her head on his chest. She felt protected under his arms "I would stay like this for eternity".

Time flied. They spent the whole afternoon cuddling and walking hand in hand along the park.  
"I'm hungry, Remus… Shall we have something to eat?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"I know a place where we can eat well and have an intimate atmosphere…"

"Alright. Show me, darling"

Hermione took him to a Mexican restaurant in Leicester Square. She suggested him to try chicken wings, which were pretty good. The waiter was gentle and contributed to make them feel at ease.  
Remus didn't know how much he should dare with Hermione; he wanted to kiss her again and again… But since he was unsure of her reaction, he decided to be a gentleman and not to risk. He just looked at her intensely, his hand under the chin. The clever witch read his nonverbal cues and figured out what he was thinking. She stood up and sat on his knees; he had only the time to open his mouth in surprise than she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him hard. When their tongues met she sighed and he felt a thrill up his spine.

"We ought to celebrate!" Hermione said then.

"Celebrate for… what?"

"Our first date"

"The first of a series" Remus smiled shyly at her.

"Champagne for the lovers" the waiter said bringing a bottle for them.

Hermione was so cheerful she exaggerated with the liquor. As a result, thirty minutes later, when they had finished the dinner, she was quite drunk and couldn't help but laugh gaily at whatever Remus was saying.  
"I've never seen you like that, Hermione"

"What the matter is with yeu?"

"You are drunk, my dear"

"Not eeven that drunk, actouually"

"Of course not" Remus had to take her, before she fell down. He realised he had to do something, so he took a snap decision. He picked her up and disapparated with her.  
They apparated at the entrance of a light grey house. "Where are we?"

"This is where I live. You need to rest." He carried her upstairs and laid her on his bed, which was big enough for them. "You'll stay with me, tonight."

"M-m"

"Goodnight" Remus kissed her on the forehead and turned the light off. The werewolf went near Hermione, who was already asleep, to warm her. He was happy to have company that night.


	8. Your love was handmade for me

**A/N** : Here we are, my good readers! I've finally written this new chapter. I hope you like it. It's a very intense one. ;)

* * *

Hermione moaned in sleep. She turned in bed and bumped into something warm which made her wake up. She was confused and lethargic, her mind completely blank.  
While still recovering, she enjoyed the warm sensation she felt and went closer to the soft thing which was… like a big teddy bear. It was so comfortable.  
With a final groan, she slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything because the room was dark. The witch hugged the teddy bear and was about to get back to sleep when she reflected: "Wait a minute…I don't have a teddy bear!" The thought made her worry a little bit, but she considered the fact that she was probably dreaming.  
Then… She had the impression to hear the teddy bear whisper something.  
"Calm down, Hermione, it's just a dream. Teddy bears don't talk".  
" _Hermione_ …"  
This time she was sure she had distinctly heard the voice.

"What's happening? Am I dreaming?"

"Good morning Hermione, it's me… You're not dreaming, it's real." 

The light was turned on. Hermione with surprise realised she was in an apartment she didn't know, laying on a bed with Remus Lupin.

"What…" Hermione blushed heavily "What am I doing here?"

"You don't remember. Well, yesterday you and I went out for a date – he said smiling- and you got drunk… And so, I took you at my place and we slept together."

"We did WHAT?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, not in _that_ sense, I mean literally." 

Hermione suddenly thought it wouldn't be that strange even the other possibility. She would actually like that. She looked at him with darkened eyes.

"Is everything alright? Did you sleep well?"

"I was considering… hum… the figurative meaning of what you said" Hermione said in a whisper.

"Oh" Remus gulped. They were both adults after all. And it wouldn't be that bad. His desire awakened.  
He studied her eyes and saw excitement.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione" he paused, reflecting on what to say. "I just want you to know I enjoyed every moment that I spent with you yesterday.  
You make me feel young again. I appreciate everything about you, and you totally bewitch my mind. You really have no idea…"

"You could show me…"

Hearing those words, Remus lost control and dived on the young woman, kissing her lips in the throes of passion.  
Hermione licked his lips as an answer, provoking him even more. His hands, on her waist caressed her wildly...

Hermione had never seen him all lit up like that.

Passion was contagious and Hermione followed his example, rubbing her hands on his back. He started kissing her on the neck while he unbuttoned her blouse.  
Then he went down to her body and kissed her belly…  
And then…  
With his wand, he brought an ice cube and put it down her back, causing her a cold shiver. He then turned her body, reaching her back and licked with his tongue her cold skin.  
She was ecstatic.

"I didn't know you were so _mmm_ " She sighed.

"You inspire me" He kissed her cheek tenderly. "I wanna pleasure you" He said softly in her ear.

She bit his lip and pushed him on the bed, taking the control. She went on him and with a naughty look in her eyes she started to undress him.  
She took his white shirt out and threw it away, rushing at him with her naked body, skin against skin for the very first time.

"You're so warm, Remus"

"Who knows why" 

Remus took that moment in order to regain his control over her, and he picked her up. He left the bedroom and brought Hermione to the bathroom where there was a big bathtub.  
With a snap of his fingers he filled it with hot water, ready for a bubble bath. Hermione was thrilled by the idea.  
After removing the very last clothes, they plunged into the water and started massaging each other.

Remus put his head under the water and when he re-emerged he was a delight: his wet bangs covered his green eyes, with droplets dripping down his face  
and gliding on his tempting half-opened lips. Hermione sighed overwhelmed by the sight. The Greek god Remus put his head on Hermione's breast and sucked her plump nipples.  
"Oh my…"

She had to admit he was so talented. Now she really couldn't wait anymore…  
She felt the need of having him completely.

Remus's gaze was pure lust. He read her mind and French-kissed her hard, before using a finger to explore the deepest area.  
She begged him with her eyes, and hugged him tight, surrendering to the werewolf.  
Finally, he got close to the witch; with an intense kiss, he expressed all his emotions as he entered her, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

Hermione's heart beat fast. Their bodies spoke the same language. It was a sort of dialogue of love. It wasn't just lust.  
It was the feeling they communicated with the eyes: a sense of belonging which no words could describe.  
Their gestures were the expression of victory over the suffering they had been passing through during these years, their well-deserved reward for everything they couldn't afford to feel.

* * *

"I didn't know you were such a good lover" Hermione whispered.

"It's because I love you with all myself" Remus declared looking tenderly at her.

"I think this is really a perfect way to start the day with" She giggled wickedly.

"And it's all due to the fact that you got drunk" He winked at her.

"I have wished it would happen!"

"You had wished to get drunk?" He laughed out loud.  
"Just kidding, sweetheart" he quickly apologised since Hermione had already raised her eyebrow.  
"I wonder who's the adult, here…" Hermione couldn't help but smile in turn.

They had breakfast together and before leaving, Hermione asked him

"Now… What are we going to do?  
We're going to see each other more often. Don't you agree?"  
"Well, definitely Hermione. I missed you so much this week. I need to see you soon."

"You know…  
I think we could say we're not friends anymore."

He paused.  
"Hermione Granger, would you like to be my fiancée?"

Hermione put a big smile on her face and almost screamed, full of excitement

"Oh yes! Great, great, great!"


End file.
